Popular With The Boys
by Sailor Serena
Summary: Sailor Moon/ Serena Is Quite Popular With The Boys Diamond, Darien, Melvin, Andrew, Sam, Brad, Rob, Danny And More. But Darien's Her One And Only But What Happens When Serena Can't Remember Her One And Only And She Isn't On The Good Side?
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon/ Serena Is Quite Popular With The Boys Diamond, Darien, Jake, Andrew, Sam, Brad, Rob, Danny And More

Sailor Moon/ Serena Is Quite Popular With The Boys Diamond, Darien, Melvin, Andrew, Sam, Brad, Rob, Danny And More. But Darien's Her One And Only But What Happens When Serena Can't Remember Her One And Only And isn't On His Side?

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 1 

Serena sat on her bed waiting for the phone to ring. Darien promised he'd call when he got home.

"Ring. Ring. RING!" Serena yelled at her phone.

Instead of a ring her communicator went off.

"Serena, monster, Tokyo park!" Mina said 

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Serena said as she reached for her locket

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena yelled 

Serena ran through the deserted streets of Tokyo as she entered the park she saw Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon stopped running and walked casually to the monster.

"Stop right there. I'm sailor moon, champion of love and justice and on behave of the moon…."

She was stopped by a powerful burst of energy coming her direction, she dodged as she tripped over Sailor Mars

"MEATBALLHEAD! Can you have one day when you don't have a klutz attack?!?!?!?" Screamed Sailor Mars

"Be quite you booger! (LOL BOOGER!) 

"Ah Sailor Moon do you think you can Finnish this later?" asked Jupiter

Sailor Moon turned around but not without sticking her tong out at raye.

"MOON SEPTA ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled the creature

"Moon dusted!" yelled sailor moon 

"You did good Sailor Moon. You Know your just the person I'm looking for." A voice called

"Who who's there?" sailor moon asked as she hid behind Tuxedo Mask

"You'll find out soon enough. Tah Tah sweet serena." The voice called 

"Sailor Moon? Are you okay?" asked Sailor Mercury 

Serena nodded as she bit her nails

"I gotta book it bye." Yelled Serena 

As serena walked home she thought of that voice, _did diamond come back?_ She thought. He was so familiar but who was he?

~~Dark Palace~~

"Your highness, did you get the girl?" a yong man asked

He had red hair and red eye to match.

"No but relax I will. Tomorrow" he said

~~Cherry Hill Temple~~

Serena, Darien, Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita sat outside on some benches.

"So guys who do you think that guy was?" asked raye while she brought out some snacks

"Banana Muffins!" yelled Serena 

"Serena lady's first!" yelled raye

"I am a lady!" serena said

"NO, YOU'RE A PIG!" yelled Raye

"I don't have to take this!" screamed Serena 

"I'll go get some ice cream!" yelled Serena

"Go on meatball brains!" said Raye getting tired of her.

Serena stormed off.

"Raye that wasn't very nice." Said Amy

"She started it." Said Raye getting madder 

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going after her, anyone who had the same idea come with Me." said Lita

Darien, Mina, Amy and finally Raye got up.

Serena sat outside in the ice cream shop

"Mmmmmmmmm pink bubble gum." Said Serena

"Excuse me…" a familiar voice said

Serena looked up to find a man about Darien's height with black hair and the greenest eyes ever. But they were so green that they were ere.

"Yes?" said Serena

"Serena, come with Me." the man said as he took her hand.

"Who are you?" Serena asked a little confused

He whispered so only Serena could hear,

"I'm your destiny." He said

Serena looked up in shock, she got up but discovered she couldn't move. The man took her arm

"Come with me sailor moon." He said

"Get the hell away from me!" Serena yelled

"Get away from her!" a voice called

Serena and the man looked up

"I am tuxedo mask sworn to protect the sailor scout and innocent people. Let the girl go!" Tuxedo mask yelled

"Don't forget us." 4 other voices called.

"Sailor Mercury!" mercury called

"Sailor Mars!" Yelled Sailor Mars

"Sailor Jupiter!" Screamed Jupiter

"And Sailor Venus." Venus Called

"Love to stay and chat Sailor bimbos but I'd much rather chat with my dear sweet Serena." The man said

Serena Sweet?" Sailor Mars said

"Let her go now!" screamed Jupiter

"Come on dear." The man said

And with that he took Serena by the hand and they disappeared.

The scouts all looked down and all the scouts walked away but tuxedo mask just stood there starring up.


	2. The Beggining Of Evil

Popular With The Boys

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 2

Serena sat on a big bed in a long black sleeveless dress.

"Serena?" A man called out

"Who are you?" Serena asked as she got up

"Let me explain. You see when diamond died some of his soul just didn't have a body, they called it the bad part or the evil side of him but I call it the genus, anyway that part of the soul found me and we decided to share the body." He said simply

"Oh, well why do you want Me?" Serena said getting a headache

"We need a queen, and we both love you and you love us." The man said

"That's were your wrong pal, My one and only is Darien." Serena said with a little attitude 

"Listen he doesn't love you." The man said

"What? I know he loves me!" Serena said a little unsure of herself. 

"Come with Me." he said

With nothing else to do Serena got up and followed.

"Look into my eyes." He demanded, Serena tried to resist but he lifted her chin.

"Repeat after me, the scouts and tuxedo mask don't love you, they're all against you."

" The scouts and tuxedo mask don't love me, they're all against me." Serena said

" And you are evil, you will always be evil." He said 

" I am evil, I will always be evil." Serena repeated as her forehead had the negamoon sign on it.

~~ Darien's Apartment ~~

Darien just stood there, it had been 3 days since serena was taken away and ever since then it had been raining.

"Serena where are you?" he said to himself as he moved to a door that led to his balcony. He stood in the rain and looked out at tokyo.

Everything reminded him of Serena just then the phone rang. Darien went inside and looked at his caller ID it said Tskino, Ken Darien quickly picked up the phone.

"Serena what happened... Raye? What are you doing there?" Darien said

"We came to see if there was anything here to help us find Serena." Raye replied

"Well what did you tell her parents?" asked Darien

"Oh the whole family's on vacation except Serena." Said raye a little cheerful

"Oh, hey guys why don't you come over and we can see if we can find out what happened to serena." Asked Darien

"Sure. We'll be there in like 20 minutes" Replied Raye 

"Bye." Said Darien

"About 20 minutes after the girls got there they heard a scream and rushed to the balcony.

"Monster!" a woman yelled

At once everybody nodded to each other and they left

~~ Tokyo Park ~~

"Stop right there." Yelled Sailor Venus

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Yelled Sailor Mars 

To everyone's surprise the monster was defeated. (Not saying she's not strong)

"So these are the famous Sailor Scouts." A familiar voice said from behind everybody.

"Serena?" Sailor Mercury Questioned

"Serena what? What have you done to yourself?" Asked Sailor Venues

"What's with the getup?" asked Sailor Mars

Serena was wearing the same long black sleeveless dress with spaghetti straps but this one had a gold upside down crescent moon on it and something about her. She looked pure evil. Her crystal blue eyes no longer showed innocence, they showed hatred and evil even thought they were the same eyes everybody fell in love with and the same hairstyle everyone mad fun of.

"Don't talk to me like you know me or you come up to my standards!" Yelled Serena

"Serena stop now." Darien Pleaded

"Okay I'll stop… After I get complete control of the whole world." Serena said simply

She lifted her hands up but was interrupted by a mans voice.

"Serena not yet, save your hatred for them later." He commanded, it was the man that had brain washed Serena and shared a body with Diamond.

"Yes Quartz." Serena said

"As for you! I'll deal with you later." Serena said with and evil grin.

"Come along Serena." Quartz ordered

"Coming." Serena said 

"Serena please." Darien pleaded once more.

Serena ignored him and went through the portal Quartz had made.

~~ Dark Palace ~~

"Quartz I could have gotten them you know." Serena said 

"I know my pet, but you see you're not strong enough." Quartz said

Serena turned around

"When will I be strong enough?!?!" Serena blurted out

"Soon my pet, soon." Quartz replied

~~ Raye's temple ~~

Everyone was sitting outside the temple

"Darien you okay?" Asked Amy who had been really worried about him

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Darien said

"Hey guys!" Said Rini

Rini had been at a friend's house that lived far away and had no idea of what happened. 

(Ok just to say everyone knows about the future.)

Everyone went silent and Rini didn't seem to notice.

"Where's Serena?"

Darien stood up.

"Rini, Serena's gone." Darien said

All the girls looked down trying not to make eye contact with Rini.

"What are you talking about?" Rini said with worry in her voice

And Darien told her the story. After they told Rini, Rini did nothing but stand still.

"Rini? You all right?" Asked Lita.

Rini nodded and looked away trying to hide her tears.

"Oh it's okay Rini." Darien said as he went over to her and gave her a hug

Rini cried for so long, her head buried in Darien's shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Someone cried from the playground.

"Let's go." Said Lita

It turns out that it was a trap so Serena could get the scouts and tuxedo mask where she wanted.

"Well hello." Said Serena in a sweet tone

"What do you want with us?" Asked Sailor Jupiter

"Want? Why would I want anything, you guys its me, I'M CURED!" She squealed

"Serena?" Darien questioned with a lot of happiness in his voice.

"Come with me guys, I have something to show you." Said Serena

"NO! DON"T SHE"S LYING!" yelled a voice from behind, it was Rini.

The scouts and tuxedo mask looked at Serena questionable.

"Oh Rini, No it's me… Serena, Sailor Moon, Mommy"

"Oh please guys you know Serena usually wouldn't say something like that." Rini said 

"She's right, Serena very inconsiderate." Said Sailor Mars

The scouts agreed, Serena gave them like an evil eye (PAULINE U BOOGER, GIVING ME THE EVIL EYE!) then Serena looked at Tuxedo Mask lovingly 

"Tuxedo Mask you believe me don't you?" Said Serena

Darien looked her over for about 5 minutes.

"You're not the Serena I know." Tuxedo Mask said coldly.

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me Cape Boy." Serena said coldly

But Tuxedo Mask just walked anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll get you soon enough." Said Serena and with that she disappeared.

~~ Dark Palace ~~

"Serena why did you go to attack. I told you you're not strong enough." Said Quartz

"I just wanted to see if I could trick them."

"I think you should see amethysts. She will help you with anything, she's a great trainer."

"Ok." Said Serena with an evil grin.

Serena traveled to a room marked amethysts.

"Excuse me?" Said Serena

"I've been expecting you. Now first let's try Diamond attack." 

Serena and amethyst practiced for days and finally Serena got it, she would get them. But the only thing she couldn't go right was closing portals. (AN: that's and important part of the story.)

To be continued

Any reviews please!


	3. The Big Battle?

Popular With The Boys

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 3

Raye and Mina sat on the steps of the library reading something.

"Hey Raye? Do you think we'll get her back?" Asked Mina

"I don't know it's been weeks, maybe the spell's irreversible." Said Raye without looking up from her book. 

Just then Rini ran up the steps of the library with her friend Bess.

"Hey guys." Rini said

"Bess has to return a library book and she wanted someone to come." Explained Rini

Mina put down her book and listened but Raye never took her eyes off her book. Raye seemed heartless ever since Serena left.

"Hey Darien." Raye yelled as she saw Darien come out of the CD store across the street. Darien was the only person Raye could open up to and wasn't that heartless to cause she knew Darien had it off the worst cause of losing Serena. Darien crossed the street and came

Up the steps.

"Hey guys." Darien said

By that time Rini had gone and it was only Darien, Mina and Raye

"Any sign of Serena?" Asked Darien

The two girls replied with their heads nodding no.

"Help Monster!" Yelled a man

"I'm guessing it's another trick." Said Mina

"Let's go." Said Raye as she sighed and she put down her book.

"Stop right their scum bag!" Yelled sailor Venus

"Were here to protect the innocent." Said Sailor mars as she was back to back with Venus

"Don't forget us." Sailor Jupiter as her and Sailor Mercury came.

Then the monster fell down for no reason and Serena appeared.

"Okay, now the moment you've been dreading!" She yelled

"Serena stop it. Please" Pleaded Sailor Mercury.

"Serena you know we love you no matter what (AN: NO NOT IN A GAYE WAY!) But its getting harder to do it. Please change those cloths and come back with us." Said Sailor Venus

Serena looked confused but then a voice called to her

"Serena are you going to forgive the people that never wanted you and never took you anywhere and were inconsiderate?" (HINT HINT TO SOME PEEPS I NO!)

"He's right. You betrayed me, you never loved me." Said Serena

"Oh but we do love you Serena." Said Sailor Jupiter

"LIES! All lies!" Serena Screamed as she covered her ears

"Oh Serena we know we have a place in your heart and you have a place in ours." Said Rini who had heard everything.

Serena looked at quartz, he nodded and then Serena put her arm by her shoulder and swung it around so diamond like stones flew out and hit everybody. Each of the stones had a burst of energy that would really hurt.

"Prepare for the end." Said Serena

"No." Said Tuxedo Mask simply, he hadn't said a word during all this conflict.

"What?" Said Serena

"I said no." He replied

Serena came down to the ground to stand cause she had been on a black cloud.

Everyone was silent; Serena walked passed all of them then made her way to Tuxedo Mask.

"I must admit you are brave." Serena said breaking the silence.

Quartz came down to Serena's side.

"Come Serena." He said as he pulled her arm.

But Serena just stood there not moving an inch. 

"Serena, come now!" said quartz

Serena obeyed but not without taking another look at Tuxedo Mask.

"Serena…." Said Sailor Mercury

But Serena didn't look back.

"Hey guys, The portal is still there." Said Sailor Mars a little after Serena and Quartz left

"See if it's safe Mercury." Said Sailor Jupiter

"It's safe but we don't have much time until it close's." Said Sailor Mercury.

And with that the went in the portal

TO BE CONTINUED………………………….

BUM BUM BUM. Okay whatcha think like it? Please review with any comments or suggestions, I loved to hear them!


	4. Hello good Serena, Good-bye Good Serena,...

Popular With The Boys

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 4

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask walked into a dark room. They had just gone through the portal and had fallen into this dark palace.

"Okay let's split up." Said Sailor Mars

"It'd be better if we stay together." Said Tuxedo Mask 

"Who's there?" A voice called

The voice came closer and closer. It turns out that it was a guard and he caught the scouts but Tuxedo Mask disaperd

Tuxedo Mask walked though a long hallway.

__

Serena where are you? Thought Tuxedo Mask

"Who's there." Another guard called.

Tuxedo Mask ran through the hall and rushed into a room with an upside down gold crescent moon on it.

He closed the door then looked at the room, it was a white room with a black vanity, king sized bed, dresser and a door marked private. Tuxedo Mask then noticed someone sleeping on the bed.

"Serena." He whispered as he recognized the blond hair.

She turned and continued sleeping. He made his way by her side.

"Serena it's me Darien, I know your sleeping and won't remember what I say but… Please try to find me in your memory so when you wake up you can come home." He said

Tuxedo Mask bent down and kissed Serena on the check, he was astounded at how cold her skin was. At that time Serena yawned and was slowly waking up. Darien made his way to the door but he could hear voices outside her room so he hurried to the second closets door, the door marked private. He opened the door to find a room filled with books, just plan books.

"He then heard Serena speak, 

"What happened?" She asked a guard

"The scouts are in the power room cause there's no more space for them in the dungeon." He replied

"And what about TTT Tuxedo Mask?" She said eagerly

"Nobody know's where he went. He replied

"Oh." Serena said disappointedly while touching her check.

The guard left with Serena and Tuxedo Mask came out and followed them.

The guard left Serena's and then She went into a room. Tuxedo Mask followed close behind and came in silently.

It turns out it was the energy room where the scouts were.

"So I guess this is the end." Said Serena evily

"Serena you're not bad." Said a frustrated Sailor Mercury

"Oh please." Said Serena

"Serena just stop. Please" Pleaded Sailor Mars

The scouts hadn't noticed Tuxedo Mask behind Serena, he was about to grab Serena but she spoke,

"To show you I'm not kidding let's see whose energy I'll get fist. Hmmmmm, How bout Rini was it." Serena Said 

"Nooooo!" Yelled Tuxedo Mask.

Serena quickly turned around

"I know they'res still good in you and I'll find it." Tuxedo Mask said

Serena thought for a second then looked up at Tuxedo Mask, The crescent moon on her forehead going from up-side-down black crescent moon to an right-side-up gold moon but then back to a up-side-down black moon. Tuxedo Mask held out his hand.

"Come back to us Serena. We all love you." He said

Serena placed her hand in his hand and with his other hand Tuxedo Mask took out the star locket.

"Remember this? Remember how you cured me with this? Huh?" He said smiling at Serena

"Darien?" Serena Said as her black crescent mark vanished and the right side up gold crescent mark appeared.

"Serena. Why don't you let them go." Tuxedo Mask said softly

Serena nodded and went over to the scouts and let them go.

"STOP RIGHT THEIR SERENA!" yelled Quartz, but it was to late

"Too late and Anways These people are my friends!" Serena screamed

"No there not, they are using you, they just want the sliver crystal." Quartz said soothingly

"No…. They love Me." Serena said unsure of herself 

"Are you sure about that?" Said Quartz

Serena looked at the scouts then Darien then quartz, her crescent moon kept changing, finally her symbol turned to a up-side-down black moon and it showed no sign of changing.

"Serena come take this. It represents us." Said Quartz as he held out a dark scepter.

"No Serena touch the locket." Pleaded the scouts 

Serena looked at Tuxedo Mask questionably.

"Let me touch the locket." Serena said her mark changing to a right-side-up gold crescent moon 

Tuxedo Mask held out the locket and Serena touched it. And suddenly the room was lighten up by an incredible white light

"STOP!" Quartz yelled and he walked to Serena, he took her hand and the light faded to a dark purple light and Serena crescent mark turned back to a black up-side-down mark. Serena looked at her black dress and looked at the scouts with fear in those crystal blue eyes. But that fear was there for only a second soon she smiled evilly as quartz spoke to her.

"Don't let them trick you, you're stronger than them, Beet them no kill them. Do it now." He whispered in Serena's ear

"You you don't love me, you never cared. Stop pretending you care!" Screamed Serena

"But we do love you Serena." Said Tuxedo Mask

"If you loved me you wouldn't have betrayed me, Love ha! You don't even know me!" Serena Screamed

"Oh Serena we know everything about you." Said Sailor Jupiter

"And as for betraying you, we don't know what you're talking about." Said Sailor Mars

Serena covered her ears then all of a sudden she started flickering like a light, one minute she was there the next she wasn't and this kept happening every couple of seconds.

"Sailor Mercury what's wrong with her?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Mercury quickly took out her computer and took a couple of minutes to come to a conclusion.

"It appears that Serena has been washed with so much evil in the last 30 minutes or so that the sliver crystal is…." Sailor Mercury trailed of and looked up at Tuxedo Mask and the scouts

"That the sliver crystal is breaking cause Serena so evil now and without the sliver crystal Serena will…. Die. We have to get her to be good" Sailor Mercury said softly

Everybody gasped even quartz.

"I'm leaving." Serena said simply as she disappeared

TO BE CONTINUED…

Okay whatcha think. Please send any Reviews, Comments, Questions and Suggestions thanks! 


	5. Serena's Back!

Popular With The Boys

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 5

Serena sat on the beach, it was the only place she could remember and often had dreams about it in the palace. Her dream was she was walking on the beach with someone but she couldn't make out the face but she knew he was somebody important in her life.

~~ Dark Palace ~~

The scouts had been fighting with quartz. But not like physical fighting, they just kept saying it was the others fault.

"Hey where's Tuxedo Mask?" Said Sailor Jupiter 

The scout looked around but couldn't find him.

~~ Darien's Apartment ~~

Darien came home and went on his balcony to think. He noticed on the beach there was a flickering light.

"Serena?" Darien yelled

The light stop flickering but then started again. Darien ran out of his apartment and down to the beach.

~~ The Beach ~~

Serena sat on the sand burring her foot, she had been crying and didn't know what to do.

__

Where I suppose to go now? Serena though as she started flickering again

"Serena." Darien said as he approached her with caution.

Serena quickly got up.

"G-Go away!" Serena said as she rubbed her eyes so her tears couldn't show

"Serena I can help you." Darien said as he stepped closer to her

"S-Stay back. I mean it." Said Serena hesitantly

"Serena come on let's go home." Darien said holding out his hand

"No." Serena said

"I can help you." Darien Said

Serena slowly backed up

"Have you ever walked on a beach at night with a girl?" She asked

Darien hair was the same color as the man in her dreams, even though she couldn't see the mans face in her dream she could see his hair it was ebony.

"Yes." Darien Replied

"With who?" Serena asked

"Serena stop the stupid questions and listen, do you want to die?" Darien said

"No." Serena said

"Serena come back with the scouts and me. We need you. We love you." Said Darien

(AN: Serena knows the trues identity of Tuxedo Mask and The Scouts.)

Serena turned around to walk away when Darien spoke again

"Remember when we first me? You hit me on the head with your test paper. Or when we modeled for Peggy? Remember the day I went out with Raye and you where with Melvin!" Darien said as he laughed

Serena started to laugh but then thought for a second

"Lonnie Liniy?" Serena Said

"Yeah!" Darien said with excitement in his voice

"A 30." Serena said

"Hmm?' Darien said

"I got a 30 on my test I threw it behind myself it hit you and you said "ow Hey watch it meatballhead."

I said "oh sorry." then you looked a the test and you said "a 30 arable…

"Are you stupid or just incredible lazy?" Darien Finished 

"Yeah." Said Serena, her crescent mark turning to a right-side-up gold moon

"Serena there you are." Said Quartz

"Quartz…" Said Serena as she looked at Darien worried 

"So here's where you've been, come let's go." Said Quartz

"N-No." Said Serena firmly

"Serena what's gotten into you?" Asked Quartz

"Nothing." Replied the scouts

"Serena now!" Said Quartz getting irritated

"No. You lied to me. These people aren't my enemies there like family; you're the enemy! Serena Said

"All-right Serena I'll let you be happy. But I have a question for you? How can you be happy when you can't remember your "Family? " And trust me you won't remember them." Said Quartz evilly.

Serena look nervously toward Darien.

"Time to forget." Said Quartz cheerfully 

And with that he raise his hands and a burst of something that took away your energy mixed with something else was thrown at Serena.

"Bingo." Quartz said as the Bursts of energy hit Serena

TO BE CONTINUED….

Any Reviews for me? Please review. Trust me this story is longer than you think. Oh and sorry about posting chapter 4 twice I can't change it bummer


	6. Who Are You

fanfiction

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance/Drama/Action

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 6: Who are you?

Serena skipped through the streets of Tokyo, she had gotten a C+ on her math test and was going straight to Andrew's arcade for a shake.

"Hey Andrew!" Said Serena

Darien was sitting at a booth with Rini having a sundae and shake.

"Can I have one large vanilla milkshake and some fries?" Serena asked

"Coming right up Serena." Said Andrew with a smile. He hadn't seen Serena in a long time and missed talking to her.

"Hey Serena, you didn't notice that Darien and Rini are right there? I mean he is your boyfriend and that is your cousin, I'll join you guys if you want when I'm finished here." Andrew told a confused Serena who kept looking back at Darien and Rini who hadn't noticed her.

"What the? I don't have a boyfriend named Darien." Said Serena

"Serena!" yelled Rini she went up to Serena and hugged her

"You little spore! First you hog my bed now you hug me for no good reason, why are you hugging me any way's, go hug you're your parents!" Serena screamed

"But Serena you are my momm…" Rini was stopped by Darien 

"Your right she should hug her parents." Darien said as he took Rini back to the booth. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina had walked in a couple second before Rini ran up to Serena and they were astonished at what Serena did to her own daughter.

"That's what he meant." Said Amy talking out her computer

"What are you talking about Ames?" Said Mina looking over Amy's shoulder

"Quartz. He said she wouldn't remember us before he through that thing at her. That must have taken away her memory of the scouts, Darien and Rini." Said Amy

Amy went up to Darien and sat in the booth.

"Darien you know don't you?" Amy said

Darien nodded with sadness in his eyes.

"Know what?" asked a confused Rini and Amy told her what happened 

~~ Ice Cream Shop ~~

Serena sat in the shop licking a 4-scoop cone.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind if I sit with you? There no seats open except this one."

"Of coarse…" Serena said with a look on her face like what's your name

Darien." Darien said with a smile 

"Hi Darien, I'm Serena…" Serena said as she paused and looked over Darien

"Um do I know you from somewhere?" 

"Well I was the guy with Rini today at the arcade." Darien said

"Oh yeah well Hi Darien, Nice to meet you." Said Serena

__

Make that great. Serena thought

"Same here." Darien said

"So why where you with Rini anyway? How can you stand her?" Serena asked

"Well she's like a DAUGHTER to me." Darien Said

"Oh. Say you look about his age. Do you know Rick Sherry." Said Serena a little love struck

"No. Why?" Darien said

"Oh well my friend molly, see her brother's friend and I are going out, he's so dreamy."

__

But not as dreamy as you. Serena thought

__

Molly doesn't have a brother. Thought Darien

"No never heard of him." Said Darien

"Oh you should see him, he has the greenest eyes. But I never knew a guy who likes diamonds and quartz as much as he dose. Oh well." Serena said

__

Quartz Darien thought

"Well I should be going." Said Serena

"I was going take a walk, care to join me?" Asked Darien

"Sorry I should get going, it was really nice to meet you." Serena said

"Bye." Darien said as he walked out the ice cream shop

~~ The Arcade (The Next Day) ~~

Serena ran in the arcade but tripped on the carpet making a total fool of herself.

Darien, the girls and Rini where there when it happened and the girls tried to control their laughter but couldn't

And laughed so hard they where crying (except for Amy.) but Rini and Darien went up to Serena to see if she was ok.

"Serena are you ok?" Asked Rini

"Yeah you took a pretty bad fall." Added Darien

"Yeah I'm ok." Serena Said with a smile

"Who are those girls you're with? Are they your girl friends? Are you a player?" Asked Serena

"No they're just my friends. Wanna meet them?" Said Darien with a chuckle

Serena nodded and walked cautiously to the table making sure not to trip for some reason she wanted to impress Darien.

"Guys this is Serena, Serena this is…" Darien started

"No no, I think I've seen some of you at school. Amy, Darien, Rini, Mina, Lita and Faye right?" Serena asked as she took a seat next to Rini.

"Actually it's Raye." Said Raye

"Oh Raye hi." Serena said

"But you got the rest right." Said Mina

"Cool." Said Serena

And so the girls, Darien and Rini talked for a while.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Whatcha think, well sorry for the delay, I didn't have a clue what to write but trust me this story will be done soon cause I have nothing to do now!


	7. The Battle

Popular With The Boys

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 7: The battle

The girls where at the food court in the mall looking at Serena who was having lunch with Rick/Quartz

"You know she's not safe, she has to stay away from him." Said Amy

"When he goes to the bathroom or something we can get Serena away." Said Lita

"There he goes." Said Mina

"What are we going to say? Hi Serena come with us, your boyfriend is evil?" Said Raye

"We'll we say we were in the bathroom and he told us to tell her he had to go and he's sorry." Said Mina

The girls nodded and made their way to Serena

"Hey Serena." Said Lita

"Hi!" Serena said

"Um we saw Rick on he way to the bathroom and he said to tell you he had to go." Said Raye

"Oh ok well I better get to the toy store before they sell that cute stuffed bunny. Wanna come?" Asked Serena

"Sure." Said Amy

"Count me in." Said Mina

"Of coarse." Said Lita

"I guess." Said Raye

By the time the girls left Rick/Quartz was on his way back

"Serena?" He said "Those Meddling scouts!"

~~ Toy Shop ~~

"Oh this one, No this one, This one cute." Said Serena, she had been running through the toy store looking for "The Perfect Stuffed Animal." Since the one she wanted was the one her mom was going to buy her next time she went to the mall, she just had forgotten.

"This is the one!" Serena squealed

She had picked out a white bunny with a carrot in its hands and big brown eyes and it came with a separate bow tie.

"50 BUCKS! Screamed Serena

"I only have 20$." She Pouted 

"I like this one Darien." Said a familiar voice

Serena looked to her left and found Rini and Darien

"Hey guys." Said Darien

"Hi!" Said a cheerful Rini with a white bunny with a black top hat and vest, he looked like he was in a Broadway musical.

"Darien promised he'd get me any toy in the toy store." Rini said

"Oh." Said a glum Serena

"Hey Mina got about 32 bucks?" Asked Serena

"No, only have 5 dollars left. Sorry"

"Raye?" Asked Serena

"Sorry."

"Amy? 

"I only have 10$"

"Lita?"

"Sorry girl."

"Serena I'll buy you the bunny." Said Darien

"Really?" Said Serena

"Sure." Said Darien

OH DARIEN YOU'RE THE BEST THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'LL PAY YOU BACK AS SOON AS I CAN!" Said Serena as she gave Darien the 20$ dollars but Darien put it back in Serena's hand

"I don't want your money, I'll buy it for you, think of it as a present. I don't want you paying me back ok?" Darien said

Serena nodded and Darien went and bought the 2 bunnies and gave them to Rini and Serena

"Thanks Darien, you're the best!" Said Rini

"Yeah Darien your wonderful!" Serena said as she kissed Darien on the check

"If I knew you would have done that I would have bought you the whole toy store." Mumbled Darien 

Mina heard him and started cracking up and everyone except Darien stared at her.

~~ Tokyo Park ~~

Serena, Darien, Rini and the girls sat on some benches; Serena seamed fascinated with her bunny and keep saying "Thank you Darien." Or "Isn't it so cute?"

They got up to go to the arcade when all of a sudden someone ran into Serena

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena Cried as she fell on the hard grass

"MONSTER!" The Women Cried

"Venus Star Power!" Yelled Mina

"Mars Star Power!" Yelled Raye

"Mercury Star Power!" Yelled Amy

"Jupiter Star Power!" Yelled Lita

Serena was to busy whining to see or hear the girls.

"Stop right there!" Yelled Sailor Mars

"Oh shut up mars. You are so annoying, always jealous of Serena, That's why I hate you the most!" Yell quartz

And Quartz threw a spider web thing that covered Sailor Mars

"Mercury Bubbles…" Started Sailor Mercury

"Sailor Mercury, I'm so glad Mercury was the first planet to be attack in the sliver millennium. But it looks like now you're the 2nd scout to be attacked, so sorry" Said Quartz as he then covered Mercury with the spider web stuff.

And then without saying anything he covered Sailor Jupiter with the stuff

"As for you Sailor Venus, you had the idea to tell Serena that I had to go. Serena that was a lie." Quartz yelled

"Mina? You did? Why?" Said Serena with a look of betrayal on her face 

And Quartz threw the spider stuff at Sailor Venus.

"And last but not least, Darien is Tuxedo Mask and wanted to kill me." Said Quartz

And Tuxedo Mask walked out of the shadows.

"Serena he's trying to trick you, I didn't try to kill him."

Serena looked at Tuxedo Mask then Quartz

"Serena he's lying." Yelled Mercury

"He's trying to trick you." Said Jupiter

Serena thought for a moment then look up at Quartz with so much anger

"Listen up Quartz, Rick whoever you are, I may not be a super hero like my friends, yes they are my friends but I will beat you!" Said Serena

"Sorry Serena." Said Quartz as he blasted some energy towards he and she was blasted backward and out of sight. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Serena

"SERENA!" The scout, Rini and Darien yelled

"All right scouts…" Said Quartz

"Well who are you. Could it be Small Lady? Yes I think it is." Said Quartz

"Stop Right There! I am Sailor… Uh Serena yeah I am Sailor Serena (He He He.) championed of love and justice, on behave of the uh moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!

__

Hope Sailor Moon comes soon, hope she doesn't get mad I said on behave of the moon Serena though

"Serena you are Sailor Moon! The locket on your uniform." Yelled Sailor Mercury

"Locket? Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, Neo-queen Serenity that's me." Serena looked up with confidence.

__

Lucky I didn't change out of my uniform. Serena thought

"Moon Crystal Power!" Yelled Serena 

I am sailor moon championed of love and justice, on behave of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Said Sailor Moon

"Moon Septa Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled

"Not going to work Sailor Moon." Said Quartz

"Fine, Moon Crystal…" Sailor Moon yelled

"No, It will kill you!" Yelled Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Moon looked at them with a look like she had to do it.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She yelled

TO BE CONTINUED….

Plez review then I'll write more!


	8. The Power Of The Crystal

Popular With The Boys

Popular With The Boys

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Popular With The Boys

Chapter 8: The Power Of The Crystal

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" yelled Sailor Moon

A bright pink light appeared Quartz was starting to dissolve

"No!" Quartz yelled as he disappeared

And the spider web's disappeared also and Sailor Moon had fallen and looked unconscious 

"Serena!" Rini said as she ran to Serena from a bush, she had been hiding cause of Quartz. She ran in Serena lifeless arms, Serena had had no signs of life and looked dead.

Serena." Said Sailor Mercury 

"Theirs no pulse." Said Tuxedo Mask

"Serena!" Rini cried

"Wake up Serena, please." Said Sailor Venus as she cried on Serena

"Can't you hear us?!?!" Said Sailor Mars

"How can we get through to you?" Said a frustrated Sailor Jupiter

After an hour the scouts had placed Sailor Moon on a picnic table

"Serena please!" Tuxedo Mask pleaded

The city seemed lifeless, no children playing in the park or anybody driving or taking a walk.

"Serena just wake up!" Said Rini

"You have your whole life to sleep. Please wake up." Said Sailor Mars

"She's ice cold." Said Sailor Mercury as she started to cry silently 

Tuxedo Mask brushed his hand against Sailor Moon's cheek then whispered in her ear.

"We have so much to look forward to in the future, come back so you can enjoy it." Then Tuxedo Mask started crying silently and uncontrollably.

"Guys?" said a familiar voice

The scouts looked at Sailor Moon even though it was a mans voice that spoke but her mouth hadn't moved, she still was lifeless

"It's me, Quartz." The voice said

Tuxedo Mask looked up with rage

"Before you get mad… I have to tell you something that will help you." He said

"Go on." Said Sailor Mars

"Well before diamond came and all this happened I was a regular citizen of Tokyo, Robin Sheridan. (ANFF: LOL Robins Sheridan, This was Sarah's Idea in a way cuz u see she said on make his name Robin Sheridan and I said ok but I put it 4 another person in a way.) 

"So big whoop." Said Sailor Jupiter

"Well when Sailor Moon used the Sliver Crystal she destroyed me but some of my life energy is left, In return of doing all this to you I will give Sailor Moon my remaining energy, I don't know if its enough but if it will help then I'll be more than happy to give it to you." He said

Everyone nodded then looked at Sailor Moon

"Thank you Mr." Said Rini as she jumped in Quartz's almost Transparent arms.

Quartz stood up, put Rini down and spoke,

"I call upon the power of Quartz, give this girl my remaining energy!" he yelled

Nothing happened

"Power of Quartz, give this girl all my energy now!" he yelled

All of a sudden a bluish kind of tornado appeared, it went from Quartz to Sailor Moon.

There was no change in Sailor Moons condition, 

"I'm sorry it didn't help…." Quartz said as he disappeared

"Good-bye." Was the last this Tuxedo Mask, The Scouts and Rini heard of Quartz.

"Dam, it didn't work!" Cried Tuxedo Mask

"Use the love…" A mysterious voice, said

Tuxedo Mask stood up

"Who is this?!?!" Tuxedo Mask said with anger

"Use your love for her, it will make a crystal." The voice said

Sailor Mercury got out her computer

"It seems what this voice means is, if we somehow use the love we have for her and combined it, it will make crystal that will help her regain her strength." She said

"Then lets do it." Said Sailor Venus

"Everybody hold hands and form a circle around Serena." Sailor Mercury ordered 

The scouts, Rini and Tuxedo Mask obeyed

"Now think of your favorite time you've had with Serena, think about it hard." Sailor Mercury Said 

Sailor Venus thought of the time she and Serena went to a water park, serena didn't want to go on this one ride but Mina did so she asked her to come up with her (it was like a waterside except you ride little boats.) and she did, when they got up there Serena looked at the boat and started walking away

"Wait a sec Serena." Mina said

Then she went to the lady running it and whispered in her ear,

"Save me a boat, I'm getting the girl over there to go." 

The lady nodded and she went over to Serena and told her to look over at something in the boat. Serena went and looked over and Mina grabbed her hand and put her in and they went down. When the ride was over Mina expected Serena to kill her but she didn't instead she said,

"That was fun! Let's go again!"

They went again and again and again and again and again. The total time's they went on was 23 cause there was no line.

Rini thought hard about the time she was at a swimming class and Serena was supposed to pick her up so Rini was waiting with her friends in the pool and Serena came in and for some reason thought Rini was drowning. She jumped in the pool and realized Rini wasn't drowning and so she got out of the pool and took Rini home. Nobody was at home, it was cold and the power seemed to be out so Serena and Rini put on their PJ's on, made a fire, toasted marshmallows, Told scary stories, plain stories and just plain talked. Eventually Rini fell asleep in Serena arms and when Serena's parents got home they found Rini asleep in Serena's arms with a blanket around them. 

Sailor Mars thought about when Serena and her where at the mall and Melvin was trying to ask out Serena again and they were hiding from him. In stores they would put on wigs and stuff and they couldn't shop peacefully. Finally Melvin left and they enjoyed the rest of the day at the mall.

Sailor Mercury thought hard about her favorite time with Serena. It probably was when her and Serena were "studying" at the arcade, When she looked up from her book she found Serena playing the new Sailor V video game and soon both of them where playing and they got the high score.

Sailor Jupiter had a lot of great time with Serena but her favorite was when she cooked Serena dinner cause she was sick and all they did all night was talk about there future live and what they thought about it and there doubts. Sailor Jupiter liked it cause it was like they were normal people talking the whole night.

Tuxedo Mask loved being with Serena all the time but he also had his favorite time with her. He and Her hadn't gotten much time alone cause of Prince Diamond and the nega-moon family. So he and her went to the carnival they had so much fun on the rides and he won Serena all thesis prizes, which he stored in his car. Before the carnival was over he talked to one of his friend's and Him and Serena got to stay at the carnival a extra hour and they spent it on the Ferris wheel. After that they got a bite to eat at some fast food restaurant and took a long romantic walk on the beach.

"It's working you guys, keep thinking." Said Sailor Mercury

Soon a crystal shaped like a heart appeared.

"Now what?" Asked Rini

"We hold the crystal over Serena and wish for her to wake up." Said Sailor Mercury

The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Rini held the crystal over Serena and wished hard for her to wake up.

"Oh my head." A groggy Sailor Moon said

"Serena!" they all yelled

"What happened? Did anyone get the numbers on the truck that ran me over?" Sailor Moon said

"Quick who am I? Who are you?" Said Tuxedo Mask

"Your Darien a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask and I'm Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon and you guys are the scouts or Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye and your Rini from the future duh." Sailor Moon Said 

"Thank god Serena." Said Sailor Jupiter

"Why?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Serena?!?!" Said a frantic Sailor Mars

"Just kidding." Sailor Moon said laughing

"Serena why don't you go home and get some sleep and try to avoid the boys on the way home." Said Sailor Venus

"Why?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Cause you've been quite popular with the boys." Said Sailor Mercury

"Ha HA Ha you so funny." Sailor Moon Said

"She knows." Said Rini

THE END

Whatcha Think? Review Plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
